


Skapa en fanon

by kjnoren



Category: Metafandom - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fanon, Filk, Gen, Harry Potter References, Highlander References, Inspired by Fanfiction, MCU References, Metafanon, Song Parody, Star Wars References, the author is dead
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Creators do not have a monopoly on interpreting their works. In Swedish.





	Skapa en fanon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ta av dej skorna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526259) by Povel Ramel and Beppe Wolgers. 

Varje gång som dom ändrar kanon  
så erkänn att det blir bråk  
det bevisar att fandom runt oss  
faktiskt har sina stråk  
Uh! Fantastiskt!

Dröm om min förvåning,  
när jag plötsligt förstod  
dröm om min förvåning  
midiklorie-blod

När du finner din rätta fanon  
det gäller neo som pro  
märker du hur det passar in  
i din tanke må du tro  
Uh! Fantastiskt!

Dröm om min förvåning  
när det hela stod klart  
allting, allting, allting  
var nu uppenbart

Uppenbart är att Coulson ej dog av sitt stora sår.  
Uppenbart är att svärdet högg och att det bara finns en.  
Uppenbart är att Rowling knappast känner sin Dumbledore,  
när hon säger något som inte framgår av boken.  
Ja dröm om min förvåning, det är den dröm som är bäst.  
Tänk på det när du skriver fanfic härnäst.

Skapa en fanon, skapa en fanon, skapa en fanon,  
fa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-non.

**Author's Note:**

> Baserad på [Ta av dej skorna](http://enn.kokk.se/?page_id=20999), med text av Povel Ramel och Beppe Wolgers och melodi av Povel Ramel.
> 
> Ja, raden "Tänk på det när du skriver fanfic härnäst" stämmer inte helt rytmiskt med orginalmelodin.


End file.
